Dōjutsu
are genetic ninja abilities that utilise the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities. Being a by-product of specific kekkei genkai, dōjutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require the use of hand seals and in some cases facilitate in the use of or defence against genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and then defeat their opponent. All known dōjutsu also provide the user with some unique abilities, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of dōjutsu often-time consumes a great deal of chakra. It should also be noted that along with the eye itself, techniques that stem from the eyes are also known as dōjutsu. By transplanting the eye in question, it is possible for people to possess the dōjutsu, despite not being in the clan that the dōjutsu originates from. Among all known dōjutsu, the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan are known collectively as the .Third Databook, page 313 Known Dōjutsu Image:Tokuma Byakugan activated.png|'The Byakugan' Image:Tobi's Rinnegan.png|'The Rinnegan' Image:Sasuke3.jpg|'The Sharingan' Image:Uchiha Ancestor Anime.jpg|'The Uchiha Clan Ancestor's dōjutsu' Image:Eyes.png|'Ranmaru's dōjutsu (anime-only)' Image:Future Telling.JPG| The priestesses' dōjutsu (movie-only) Possible Dōjutsu Image:Zetsu's dojutsu.png|'Zetsu's eye': Zetsu has been shown to possess the ability to record events using his eyes. These recordings can later be played back for viewing through unknown means.Naruto chapter 255, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 396, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 487, page 13 Image:Kidōmaru Stage 2 Curse Seal.jpg|'Kidōmaru with his third eye open': When Kidōmaru enters the second stage of his cursed seal, the eye on his forehead opens up. This eye seemingly grants him greater accuracy in his attacks as well as what appears to be the ability to see chakra.Naruto chapter 196, pages 4-5 Image:Puppet Curse 2.PNG|'Kakashi Hatake being controlled by the technique': In Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire, the major antagonist Hiruko uses a technique that controls a person's mind, seemingly through eye contact to create the original connection. However, it is not confirmed that the user's eyes or even eye contact is needed to set this technique, so it is unlikely to be a dōjutsu. Image:Eye-contact.png|'Mind-controlling dōjutsu': In the anime, a shinobi was able to use an ocular-based ability to take control of Rock Lee's body. When used, the caster's iris and pupil shrinks and the veins in the sclera become more prominent.Naruto: Shippūden episode 237 Inspiration The concept of dōjutsu may have been inspired by Futaro Yamada's 1959 novel, , which featured two warring clans of ninja that had developed mutations and abilities through selective breeding, with the young heirs to each clan possessing mysterious dōjutsu. Another possible inspiration for dōjutsu in the series may also be found in the Journey to the West classic's titular character, the Monkey God-King, Sun Wukong: After having eaten all of the 'peaches of immortality', the 'pills of longevity' and drunk all of the 'wine of immortality', and then was captured after a long rebellion against Heaven, the Monkey God-King, Sun Wukong, was then sealed into Lao Tzu's Eight Trigram furnace to be burned to ash in order for Lao Tzu to reclaim his pills of longevity. But after 49 days, Sun Wukong broke out--stronger than ever--his body having been refined by the flames instead of being reduced to ash, His eyes had also become a fiery red and golden colour, becoming known as his ; an eye condition that allowed Sun Wukong to now see what's really there just by looking and the ability to see and recognise the real form of evil despite whatever form that it took on — but, likewise, it also gave him a weakness to smoke, fogging his vision. References Category:Jutsu Type de:Dou-Jutsu es:Dōjutsu ru:Доудзюцу